


【GGAD】Bravo

by Qingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingo/pseuds/Qingo
Summary: 音乐剧演员设定。双向暗恋高甜爽文。傻小伙子GG尼昂&蛇蝎美人A莱狄





	【GGAD】Bravo

**Author's Note:**

> ＊戏内戏外交错描写 
> 
> ＊文内演绎的剧为原创剧本（原著《三个火枪手》），唱段是为了剧情方便设置的，不必纠结
> 
> ＊“夫人”是为原创的前辈性质的人物，没有名字，原型是pia
> 
> *文内米莱狄的形象有参考德版音乐剧《三个火枪手》
> 
> *所有涉及《三个火枪手》原著的段落都选自周克希译版

0.

 

 

**“您是谁？您究竟是谁？您是主的使者，还是地狱的精灵？您是天使还是魔鬼？您是埃洛亚还是阿斯泰尔黛？”**

 

 

1.

 

 

**主呵，倘若祢把我们撇下，**

**那是因为你要知道我们是否坚强。**

**但有一天你将会从天国降下**

**你的荣耀，给坚韧不拔的我们以褒赏。**

 

 

被撕开的乌云浮在天空卷成一团，漆黑边缘的罅隙中透出点点亮光，瞬息的闪电在雷声低沉沙哑的轰鸣中将穹苍划一道裂痕。冰凉的小雨丝儿，一粒一粒，宛若珍珠般碎了满地。淡淡地凉风拂着从泥地里新挣出的嫩草，柔软的春意攀上枝头。

 

 

**任凭有眼泪和磨难，**

**任凭有流放和铁镣，**

**我自有我的青春和祈祷，**

**主呵，会记住我身受的全部苦难。**

 

 

肃穆的圣歌经过甜美嗓音的浸泡，从娇嫩的红唇张合中流淌，在天边空荡地飘浮，仿若穿彻云霄，勾住圣子的一根指节。火红的发丝，颊旁的碎发微卷，长睫毛下遮挡了如湖面般剔透的浅蓝双眸。美人儿的长裙铺了一地，她跪在柔软的祈祷垫上，双手紧握放在身前。她动情嘹亮地歌唱着，仿佛一位虔诚的清教徒，眼中闪烁着破碎的泪珠。颤抖的睫毛昭示她的痛悔，双眸中充满无辜与纯洁。

她掩面娇柔地哽咽着，甜美的声音染上惹人怜爱的哭腔，美人儿的双肩妩媚地起伏，纵使她此时的模样像个圣洁的神职者，也阻挡不住她曼妙的身姿勾出女郎的风情。她的嘴唇如花瓣，口中仿佛含着珍珠，歌声却不止息。

她的猎物是个英俊挺拔的男人。这位虔诚的清教徒如雕塑般伫立着，浑浊的双眸痴情地凝望她，在迷离恍惚中读不出任何装腔作势的虚假。女子柔美的姿态与她高声泣求的上帝将他笼罩在阴云之下，暴风从山巅宛若瀑布般倾泻，与他的身躯一起堕入深不见底的黑暗。

美人的眸底压出一道柔媚又狠戾的颜色，又转瞬即逝，化作口齿间庄严的旋律，回归为温顺纯白的羔羊。

 

 

**但我们得到解救的那一天**

**终于来到，主呵，公正而无所不能；**

**即使我们的希望无法实现，**

**还有殉教和死亡可至永恒。**

 

 

热烈的掌声在爆发后汹涌成海，观众席上的人们不知疲倦地尖叫欢呼，舞台下人头攒动，将那一曲积下的所有激昂亢奋尽数发表。剧院门前还落着小雨，嫩草吸吮甘露后绿意更盛，赋有活气的沾着水珠。雨渐渐停了，乌云破开一个小小的口子，阳光钻进了阴雨的世界。

 

 

**任你把祭品献给邪神享受，**

**任你把殉教者丢给狮子吞毁:**

**总有一天主会叫你追悔！……**

**我从深渊里向主呼救。**

  

 

美人儿的睫毛机械地垂落着，脸颊上是干涸的泪水。

 

2.

 

阿不思直愣愣地看着镜中的自己，搽了胭脂的双颊两团红晕宛如玫瑰花瓣，眼旁晕满亮金混深蓝的边影，假睫毛染了淡红张扬地翘高，亮片在高光下闪动黏在嘴唇上，打底的肤色却是不健康的惨白，她像一位死在病痛折磨下的娇奢贵妇。她身着戏中的礼服，一件深色的斗篷，紧身的衣裙裹住她丰满的胸部与臀。

阿不思的演出从角色脑袋落地的那刻就宣告了结束，真正的结束却是从谢幕散场才开始。她精疲力尽地回到专属准备室，化妆师凌乱的道具都已经收好，房间整洁得不合乎正常。唇上的小玩意儿很干，她觉得自己可能会翘起唇皮。方才结束了唱段还未来得及啜点纯净水，喉咙又痒又涩，她用化妆棉卸掉了嘴唇的装饰物，将粉嫩的唇瓣折磨得红得更加厉害。

她今天依旧发挥一般，自从接替了 **夫人** 的位置以后，收到的批评与嘲讽远胜于褒扬。无论是来自同行，还是剧组粉丝。 **夫人** 猝不及防的离开不是她所能阻止的，又与她何干呢？可怜的阿不思或许只是大众发泄情绪的途径，来祭奠 **夫人** 离去后所抛下的空荡荡的神坛。甚至还有人将她的表演与 **夫人** 的剪辑拼接成视频，指责她并不是一个优秀的米莱狄。

她的确不是。一个优秀的米莱狄才不会在与达达尼昂深夜幽会时颤抖战栗，肾上激素过多分泌导致的声线不稳，差点狼狈得上不去高音。阿不思痛苦地闭紧眼睛，无数次，无数次的排练中，只要那个人一靠近自己，她所饰演的米莱狄这般女子便沦为凡人。

咚咚，叩门声。她不言不语，沉默地用双手攥紧了膝盖旁的裙裾，粗砺的道具指环将她纤长的嫩手指勒出了触目惊心的红痕。这反倒迎合了门外人的风格，她知道那个人会听懂她的默许，也再没别人会在演出方结束不久就突如其来地造访她的休息室。每一天他都来。

阿不思心如擂鼓，门就在她的心有灵犀中被推开。盖勒特·格林德沃的发根是金黄色，到了发尖却渐变成了深黑。他单手撑着身子靠在门框边，另一只手插入裤口袋里，噙着傲慢的笑又眼角下弯，他抬头揉乱了卷发，在她旁边坐下叠起了腿。盖勒特喷了点辛辣木质调香水，无声中一股淡淡的大麻味侵占她全身，女人有些迷乱了。他屈指用指骨轻抚阿不思的脸颊，指腹托了托她的下巴尖。

“晚上演出结束以后和我一起吃披萨？”他柔声问道，冰凉的指尖触及滚烫的耳垂，手指解开她还未摘下的耳钉。阿不思抬眸悄悄掠过他靠近的脸颊，在舞台上熟悉的颤抖战栗再次卷席身体，下齿轻轻碾磨上柔软的嘴唇。“好。”她抿唇伸了伸懒腰，垂眸露出了点伤感的神情，“你的达达尼昂演很好，而我剧本吃得还是不够透。”

盖勒特注视她，低低嗤笑一声，“我快被达达尼昂烦死了。”他用掌心捧着贵重的易碎品般轻轻转过阿不思的脸，替她卸下另一边的耳钉，嘴唇的热气微微荡在他耳边。“你的米莱狄很美。”他回味着台上的阿不思，那个风骚态度，将一众男性魅惑得神魂颠倒的柔媚娇娘，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仿佛刚刚将美味佳肴吞入腹中。

“还有谁比 **夫人** 更经典呢？”阿不思温柔的眉眼间表露出苦涩，并不把盖勒特的赞美看作一回安慰，但她依然感激地碰了碰他的手。“况且剧本上写的‘引诱’…”她摇摇头，朝着镜子摆了摆身姿，撩起长发，讪讪地笑了笑，“我不懂这种‘引诱’要怎么做，还是肉体上的…盖勒——”她向他转头时鼻尖重重地撞上了他的鼻梁，浓烈的大麻味将空气鼓动，滚入她的咽喉。盖勒特已俯在她的身边，双手撑着她的靠椅，支撑起的上半身笼罩着她的上半身。

“只是一个吻。”他低哑的嗓音混杂了甜美的情欲，在她的耳边诱哄道，瞳孔的颜色像腥咸的海水。阿不思狡黠地眨眨眼，指尖隔绝了二人的嘴唇，连尾音也勾着快意:“你每回都以更加入戏为由要求与我接吻，这一次达达尼昂和米莱狄没有吻戏，你还想用什么借口？”她仰着下巴仿佛没有显露丝毫羞赧，被卸妆纸磨得红肿的嘴唇在盖勒特的眼前张合，从容的面庞下却是欢愉涌动的血液与颤抖的指尖。

快吻我，快吻我。她的大脑里只剩下了一句话，高昂地起伏最后叮咚落到地上，因为盖勒特吻了她。唇瓣裹住另一片唇瓣，纠缠得不分你我，盖勒特将她的下唇叼在嘴里拉扯吮吸，舌头抵在了人的牙面强势地侵占，勾住阿不思甜甜嫩嫩的舌尖捣入深处。女子被亲吻得浑身酥软，指甲无力地陷入盖勒特的衬衫，娇柔的轻喘不受控制地外溢，她眼中很快浮起一泡热泪。

盖勒特放过被濡湿的晶莹的嘴唇，此刻美人儿已经泪水涟涟地望着他，双颊混着胭脂的红晕要滴出血来，仓皇移开羞涩的目光。他一只手搂住阿不思的腰将她抱入怀中，下巴靠在人的肩头，以沙哑的烟嗓恶劣地低声说:

“不妨与我练习如何'引诱’？”

 

3.

 

 

**貌美的少妇缎子般质地厚密的长发高束脑后，垂落的发尾如火焰般飞扬，圆滑润泽的晶莹酥乳被黑衣缚紧，挤出的深沟处仿佛能流出浓密，微微香醺，纤纤细腰上窄瘦的双肩披着深色裘皮，她的裙摆堪堪撩起，显出她黑丝下裹紧脚踝处凸起的骨节，如水波荡漾着落在足边，遮挡了一片春色。**

**少妇的下巴微微抬高，傲气又从容的神色从眉间拂开，明亮的湖蓝色眼睛宛若两颗镶嵌的宝石。她肩头的裘皮衣缓缓滑落在侍从手上，薄薄的衣料笼罩在精巧的双肩，贴在锁骨两侧，轮廓清晰的肩胛骨饱满突出。她向着身后为他褪下衣物的人矜持而娇俏一笑。**

 

 

阿不思身着一件黑色蕾丝边的低胸睡裙，宽松的肩带垮在肩头，她长长的缎子般的红发在床上散开。她打包了一大盒披萨又买了几罐啤酒，邀请盖勒特去她家做客。演出结束后已经过了十点，待她整理餐桌的残局再洗漱完毕，时针的针尖指向两点。夜很深了，阿不思的房间窗帘背后是一扇巨大的落地窗，夜灯闪烁，月光暖暖。她趴在床上用手机刷一些演出视频，浴室传来簌簌的淋浴声。那是盖勒特，她又没忍住留他住宿。

她听见水声戛然而止，随后盖勒特披着一件深红色睡袍走近床上的人，胸前几乎敞开，露出大半结实的胸膛，锁骨的痕迹清晰可见，发尖还沾了点水珠。盖勒特常在这里留宿，所有的换洗衣物到日常用品，阿不思这儿都备着。他深蓝色的双眸淡淡地瞅了她一眼，沿着床边坐了下来。“我刚刚又把客卧的被子换了新的，你直接去睡就好。”阿不思从床上挣着爬起，不料男人抓着她的双手又直直向被褥间倒去，她被人按压在床上动弹不得。

“我要睡在这。”盖勒特不容拒绝地说，低沉又决绝，他身体挤压在阿不思身上，一只腿与阿不思裸露在外的双腿缠在一起。她的两腿轻易被打开，被子将臀部包裹住，在昏暗的房间下若隐若现。她脸颊滚起红晕，搂住盖勒特的脖子把他从自己身上扒下来，侧着身体撞进他怀里。“我会打扰到你，因为我还要再读会儿大仲马的小说……”

盖勒特捧着阿不思的脸细细地端详，仿佛在品赏一份稀世奇珍。他低头用牙咬住她的鼻尖，似乎要将牙尖陷进肉里那样用力，阿不思痛得皱眉却不吭声。她知道盖勒特可能是生气了，这个年轻的家伙比正常男人都要晚熟，情绪化就是他时常置于手中的刀刃。他轻飘飘地开口道:“比起 **夫人** 扮演米莱狄所拥有的淋漓尽致，你反倒像戴着镣铐跳舞，阿不思。”

阿不思不安地挑起眉用手推他，但盖勒特的嘴唇残忍地拨弄出尖刺，用高温的肉体紧贴着她拒绝她的逃跑，她被扔进了一个灼热的圈子中。“盖勒特…”她发出受伤的嘶声，纵使她总是这样坚强，在心爱之人面前却羞愧难当，只好像只讨宠的小猫往他怀里拱，以遮挡住自己的脸。盖勒特伸手握住她的下巴，将她的脸从怀中剖出来，见她清澈的蓝眼睛闪烁不定，心里莫名的起了快意。

“米莱狄是个美艳，高傲，妩媚性感的贵妇。”他的指尖在捋阿不思散落在额边的碎发，轻轻地碰碰她的脸颊，“你却把她演成了……一个轻佻的荡妇。”

 

 

**他的手握紧了情妇的腰，将人压在床上。她只穿了件蓬松的白纱长裙，羞赧得脸颊粉嫩，仿佛纯情的贞洁少女，手攀着她俊美挺拔的情夫的脖子。二人情意绵绵，热情如火。盖勒特略青涩又纯真的神态与台下强势傲慢的形象风格迥异，就算是从灵魂到形体都与他水乳交融的阿不思也为他从心灵深处对演出的崇敬而折服。**

**她饰演的米莱狄现在正与盖勒特扮演的达达尼昂上演一场旖旎桥段，绝妙的音符交缠成二重唱贯穿剧场，咏叹调美而令人惊叹。她深情地凝望身上的盖勒特，吐露出的是浓浓爱意，所唱的是米莱狄对达达尼昂虚伪的诱惑。**

**但是。她不禁泛起泪光。但是她唱得是那样用力，真情实意。借着华美的间奏，她望见盖勒特眸中闪动的干净天真，竟然心动地用手抚摸他被单薄衣物遮蔽的左胸。她的舌尖掠过唇瓣，朝情夫娇媚一笑，是一句剧本中没有的台词：“这是您的心脏吗？”**

**……**

 

 

阿不思的呼吸明显变得更加粗重，她的睫毛很快就伏下来，全身都热得沁出细汗。盖勒特咬牙挤出一个扭曲的微笑，体内的细胞叫嚣着愉悦，阿不思此时湿透的身体与火热的肌肤简直令他的毛孔尽数侵入快感。并不是这样。他想。并不是他所说的这样。他的埃洛亚，他的阿斯泰尔黛，高挑的身形与动人的腰肢，丰满的翘臀旁绽开宽大的裙摆，遮住紧致的黑丝袜，像一只血淋淋的手爱抚他的心脏。阿不思的一颦一笑宛若薄薄的面具，罩在那张绝美的面庞上，上演一场摄人心魄的谎言。

“性感并非衣着暴露，也并非搔首弄姿。”他的唇边荡着得逞的冷笑，“而你错误地摆弄你的身体，忽略了灵魂的本质。”盖勒特每一声都饱含着轻蔑，他轻而易举地抓起尖刀，仿佛在拆一份精致的礼品，柔缓地从阿不思的脖颈割到了脊椎，腰下。他喜欢看阿不思迸出鲜血的感觉。阿不思的嘴唇在哆嗦，他的心却怦怦狂跳，凶猛地撞击着肋骨。“你根本不懂什么是性。”他的指尖从锁骨滑到了胸口，隔着布料陷入雪白的双乳之间，拇指指腹轻轻拨了拨边缘的软肉。

“盖…”阿不思的唇齿间泄出一声短促的惊叫，伸手紧紧地抓住了他的手腕，眼里的水光写满哀求。阿不思感觉腿侧的嫩肉被人摩擦。“你总是这么伤人…”她的手指缠住盖勒特有力的五指试图将它们掰下来，他的手掌变本加厉地覆盖在她的左胸前，乳粒被夹在了他的两指间。他的唇贴在她颧骨处，低语道：“这是你的心脏吗？”他笑着用小指尖轻轻捻了捻乳尖。阿不思吟叫着夹紧了盖勒特的腿。他在报复我。她漏出一声哽咽。

“是我的错，你不要生气…”她用软软的音调攀着盖勒特的身体，迫使全身的血液往他的下体涌去， 阿不思裸露的肩头与半裸的胸膛肌肤相贴，肩带松软地垂在两边。“可是，你从来不想想自己的错。”她用手指尖戳着他的锁骨，“你吻她们的头发，不是吗？为什么粉丝不可以吻我？”

盖勒特衔住她的唇狠狠吮吸成娇艳的红色，滑腻的舌头折磨她口中的软肉，恶狠狠地说：“所以你让他们吻你的脸颊？阿不思·邓布利多，你真行。”阿不思原有的笑意在感觉到硬物的那刻冻在脸上，她开始后悔今晚发生的一切了。“这就是你说了那么混账话的原因吗？快睡吧格林德沃先生。” 

盖勒特熄不下这个火，又忍不下心折腾这个累了一整天的人。他翻身平躺在床上盯着天花板上发出叮咚的玻璃吊灯，耳畔飘荡着人融入黑暗的呼吸声，窗边的钟发出移动秒针的咔咔声。滴答。滴答。盖勒特在睡意朦胧中半眯着眼，手指探到了阿不思温暖的手腕，焦躁使他难以入眠。“西蒙每天都给你送玫瑰……”

阿不思反手扣住他的手心，身子挤到盖勒特怀里，含糊地说：“我不会让我不爱的男人睡在我身边，盖勒特。”

 

 

4. 

 

阿不思与盖勒特相识于一个夏天。

十六岁的少女将瀑布般的红发束成长而及腰的马尾，藏蓝色的薄衬衫外扣着一个玫瑰色马甲，腰下朴素的长裙遮住脚踝，露出卡其色的圆头小皮鞋。异于其他姑娘的露脐短裙和白丝袜，她穿得像个深秋的小淑女，双颊红彤彤的烧着，还有男孩跑来往她头上插剔了刺的玫瑰。 

在秋天，学校的艺术团要在他们的音乐厅为学生们翻演音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。阿不思作为最漂亮的新生成员很快被推选为女主角，她穿透力极强却甜美的嗓音惊艳四方，成了艺术团万众瞩目的对象。据说他们会邀请即将毕业的前辈来饰演罗密欧。 

小阿不思不止一次听说了那位盖勒特·格林德沃，传说他在校期间就被称为“音乐剧圈的新星”，并随各个剧组扮演必要角色四处演出。但在他们的三次排练中，男主角都还没有出现。而阿不思反复练习着她与配角们的唱段，并没机会与男主进行对手戏。她开始好奇这家伙到底是什么样的人。一朵高岭之花？还是一个自大狂？ 

后来他出现了，穿着连帽卫衣和高档球鞋，发丝乱得遮住半边脸，耳朵里塞了纯白色耳机，散发强烈的生人勿近气息，只是金发闪耀着仿佛烈阳下的光。很多人尊敬他，他也没所谓，只是淡淡瞅了眼半青涩的小阿不思，将她考究的马甲与前襟的蝴蝶结细细打量过后，笑着问了句你不热吗，便低下头不再理任何人。阿不思留意到他的嗓音就宛若瀑布，从高天倾泻而下，势不可挡。

在扮演罗密欧的时候，他深情款款，双眸明亮得像蓝曜石，声音柔和灼热。阿不思几乎辨不出真假。真是个怪人。台上与台下。“盖勒特…”她在呼唤罗密欧之前这个滚烫的词从口中悄然溢出，轻得只有二人才能听见。盖勒特还未将自己从戏中拔出，眼里却聚集着崭新的亮光，热烈得吓人。他们有几场吻戏，排练时都是在借位的帮助下展开。呼吸勾住阿不思的睫毛和他的鼻尖，两个人的额头凑在一起仿佛在亲昵的低语，盖勒特不声不响地凝视她，将阿不思牢牢定在原地。盖勒特·格林德沃才是光芒四射，他站在舞台上那刻意气激昂，熠熠生辉。

秋天来了，焦黄的碎叶染红半边天。他们的音乐剧在舞台上演出了，阿不思的演出服较轻薄，她揪着粉红的裙裾在和盖勒特的罗密欧跳舞，头上戴着花圈，眼中盈满了惊错与羞赧。无法描述，在他的面具脱落刹那，她听到什么东西轰然坠地的声音，心脏快乐地哆嗦起来。她是爱上了罗密欧的朱丽叶，将自己沉浸在无法呼吸的空气里。

她知道唱完这句他们就要借位接吻，在长长的尾音从口中消逝后，她仰头迎接盖勒特对她的靠近，生涩的演技经过练习还是简陋僵硬，但她湖蓝色的双眸中倒映着真切的爱慕。在破碎的灯光下水光粼粼，少女羞怯动情的模样目含秋水，盖勒特抱紧她的腰背对观众，用鼻尖戳阿不思的鼻骨。他的目光落在她的两团红晕和凸起的唇峰，她为了演出染了金发有几丝挠着他的脸颊。盖勒特的嘴唇轻轻地吻上了她。 

后来的事很难讲。

在演出结束后他们躲在空无一人的员工走廊，盖勒特高大的身躯将阿不思禁锢在狭小的空间中，他们用嘴唇互相折磨对方，糖果一般甜却锋利的亲吻割伤彼此，盖勒特将她的小嘴全包裹住，粗暴地吸吮拉扯。阿不思从未经历过这一切，她只能依靠本能去反击这个试图将她嘴唇咬下来的人，纵使她很受伤。他们在阳光下约会，在月光下接吻，度过了短暂而快乐的日子。后来盖勒特毕业了，从她的怀中消失，踏上了剧院的舞台，一个雄伟的征途。

阿不思坐在剧院的观众席上，沉沉浮浮。她踉跄着跟上了盖勒特的脚步，她跌倒在舞台边缘，倔强地用手扒着硬板，指甲几乎要嵌进去折出血来，柔嫩的小腿被粗砺的石头磨破，将自己送了上去。

盖勒特在舞台上一把将她抱在怀里，他高得使她的脚尖都只能堪堪触及地面。 

 

 

5. 

 

盖勒特的眼妆很淡，深色的哑光眼影在眼窝晕染，眼角勾起成型的线条。他的发型已经被固定好，脸颊上也粘上了稀疏的络腮胡。盖勒特抬眸扫了眼镜子中的自己。阿不思握着眼线笔，她的睫毛翘得戳到自己的脸，但此时她贴在盖勒特在脸边，冰凉的眼线笔尖碰到盖勒特的眼部，拖曳出流畅清晰的笔迹，直至眼尾。

盖勒特用屈起的手指点了点阿不思的下巴尖，满意地打量起自己差不多完成的造型。只是嘴唇在疲惫间有些发青，显出与精神饱满的达达尼昂彻底不符的颓废。阿不思又沾了点淡红色的唇釉，用手指他唇上晕开，使盖勒特看着气色尚好，状态极佳。

她怔愣地盯着他漂亮的薄唇，在妆物下修饰得别具一格。盖勒特笑意盎然，他弯下身子凑近阿不思的嘴唇。“想吻我？”阿不思抿住嘴唇掩笑点点头，只是唇妆可能又要重新上了，但这并不妨碍什么。盖勒特压住她将黏稠的釉液蹭满阿不思的嘴唇，交缠在一起的唇舌共舞。一个简单的吻，盖勒特又在她唇上落下最后一个浅的。

“再帮我一次。”他说，抓住阿不思的手与她十指相扣。 

 

 

**阿不思将白纱睡裙拉起收到床边，露出光裸的小腿，说了声“进来。”麦克风收来的声音传递到剧场的每一处，荡起壮阔的回声。她回后台时换上了淡妆，将她勾勒得更加恬静甜美，即使是这样的桥段。她要演一个诡诈的美人来以肉体诱惑他们的主角，不论她此时看起来是否像一个戴着花圈参加舞会的少女。**

**盖勒特演一个有些莽撞又意气风发的家伙，他几乎闯入了这个房间，将他的小尤物从床上抱到怀里。他们在重复那首熟悉的咏叹调，歌词里面提到“爱”不可计数，两人甜腻地融合在一起。这是个非常关键的地方，盖勒特过会儿要使阿不思露出她雪白滚圆的臂膀，发现她那个属于妓女的百合花烙印。她柔媚地抚摸他健壮的腰，在盖勒特怀里依偎像只小雏鸟，单纯无害。**

 

 他们两天前深刻地讨论过爱，她在自己的床上告诉身旁的盖勒特“我爱你”，纵使这三个字她从未在盖勒特的口中听过。在她的记忆中盖勒特不爱任何人，他从来没有说过爱，或是家人。但盖勒特很疼宠她，阿不思有时觉得自己像一只被圈养在家的小猫咪。盖勒特自作主张地扔掉了她收到的每一束玫瑰和刻有她名字的戒指，几乎每次SD都将她拉到身后独自应对粉丝。

她没有与他确认过关系。她只不过是听从了他的“为了更伟大的利益”，无声地跟随他在身后，算来算去这是第十年。她没有参演过任何一部盖勒特没有参演的剧，她的生命中也鲜少有失去盖勒特的一部分。

 

**“向我证明你的爱情。”**

**他们的低吟浅唱如岸边掀起浪花的潮水，舔舐浸湿干燥的沙地，将月亮掌控在手里。阿不思的高音在喜悦中微微发颤，是因为盖勒特震碎肋骨的心跳，在歌声中传递至她的耳膜，宛若酒精在血管中绽开。**

 她如蝴蝶骨翼的睫毛动情地颤抖，阿不思笑得粲然，指尖仿佛在钢琴键上敲击盖勒特的肌肤。 **“我的爱，我为你赴汤蹈火。”盖勒特的喉音声动梁尘，没有星空，也会有密云散开的时候，仿若被月光洗礼过。** 盖勒特结束这个唱段后，低头擒住了阿不思狡猾的嘴唇，唇瓣哆嗦地黏在一起，交叠辗转。 **阿不思险些抛开了角色的一切与他加深这个亲吻，冰凉的唇却只能安静地承受少年如火的热情。** 如果 **夫人** 在此她会怎么做呢？可惜了，她是阿不思，她不是 **夫人** 。

“我的爱。”

她在恍惚中听到心爱之人的呢喃，这才是她第一次真正在他口中听到了“爱”这个字眼。不是在歌词里，不是在台本中，而是从心脏出流出的滚滚浓情，比夜莺的歌喉还要贯穿云霄的嘹亮。只是她仔细地品尝方才交换的吻，唇面还未散去的余温，才意识到一件非比寻常的大事。

……达达尼昂与米莱狄没有吻戏。

 

 

END.

 


End file.
